Family pains
by princessofkingsbury
Summary: Bella's aunt and two cousins come up early for the wedding. Can Bella and Edward survive two weeks with a vain princess who's always taking advantage of Bella, and now jacob is noticing her other cousin! Bella's family just might drive her crazy! FLUFFY!
1. phone call

Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too cruel with the reviews!

Disclaimer: Hello my name is Stephanie Myer… I wish. Sorry people! I don't own a thing!! (except my own characters!)

This story takes place after eclipse, but before the wedding.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up alone that morning. Edward left on hunting trip the day before with the guys. I missed him, but he said he'd be back tonight, so I waited for the moment. Even though I missed him more than anything I knew he had to hunt.

Not fully awake I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and trudged downstairs to get myself some cereal. I ate silently by myself. Charlie had already left for work that morning.

I continued to think to myself when I noticed my wedding ring, resting beautifully on my left ring finger. I looked at the ring and my heart was instantly filled with joy and a nervous feeling. The wedding was only two weeks away.

In two weeks I would be forever more Isabella Marie Cullen. In two weeks I'd be married to the most wonderful man (vampire) in existence. In two weeks I'd have to leave my family forever.

I sighed. No matter what, the thought of leaving my family always came back to my thoughts.

I finished my cereal and took the dishes and washed them. Just then the phone rang. I ran and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? It's me Mom."

"Mom?!" When I told my mom about the wedding she wasn't very happy. She kept going on about how young I was and that I should wait but after a while she gave me her blessing.

"Bella, you'll never guess where I am and who I'm with."

"Where?" I asked reluctantly.

"I'm in the port angeles airport with your aunt and cousins Marla and Marie!"

I dropped the phone.

* * *

A/N: this is just the beginning so I don't expect it to be long. Sorry. I can't remember if Renee was a only child or not in the books so in this story she has a (evil)sister. Read and review please!


	2. Who's coming?

I dropped the phone I dropped the phone

"Bella? BELLA?!' I heard Renee call from the phone on the floor. I scrambled to pick it up almost falling over in the process.

"What did you say?" I asked exasperated.

"I said you aunt, cousins Marla and Marie and I are in Port Angeles and we're coming up early for the wedding." She said slowly waiting for my response.

"That's great!" I put as much fake enthusiasm as I could. "How long until you get… here?" I asked.

"About two hours dear. We still have to rent a car."

Now I started to panic. The house was a mess, we were in desperate of a trip to the grocery store and EDWARD WASN'T HERE TO HELP!

"I'll see you then, okay sweetie?"

I nodded and then remember she couldn't see me.

"Uh yeah, see you then mom."

I hung up the phone and flung myself out the door grabbing my keys and purse in the process.

I raced up and down the aisles at the store grabbing everything I needed.

After a long agonizing wait in line I finally got my purchases bagged and in my car. I raced home praying that my truck would be able to make it. The whine of the engine gave me doubts.

Luckily it made it. I tried to save time by carrying two bags in at a time.

Yeah. Don't try doing that, because if you're carrying bags that block your view, and your as clumsy as me bad things are bound to happen.

I tripped over god knows what and went flying to the ground. I was stopped when a cold arm wrapped around my waist and the bags were taken from my arms.

I looked at who I already guessed saved me.

Edward.

"Silly Bella." He chuckled, "what would happen if I wasn't around to catch you every time you fell?"

"Edward! You're back! So early?" I asked him while taking a bag from him and rushing into the house.

I had no time to greet him the way I wanted to. I had about and hour and 15 minutes until they arrived.

"Well… Alice told me you had a problem, she wouldn't tell me what though. She just told me to get home quick and that you would need my help and Bella can you please stop running around!"

I was currently still running bags inside when he hooked his arm around my waist again.

"Why on earth are you in such a hurry?"

"Edward let me go! I have to get the groceries ready and the house put away! Wait. I mean get the groceries put away and the house ready."

"Why?"

"They're coming!" I yelled.

"Who's coming." He asked cautiously.

"MY FAMILY!"

A/N: yeah this is short and it sucks. I don't care. It's 12:30 in the morning. I'm cranky and I don't give a damn what you say. So F you! PLEASE REVIEW! D (rhyme unintentional.)


	3. Perfect

"Your…family

"Your…family?" Edward asked.

"YES!" I shrieked. I pulled away from Edward and raced into the house and continued my rampage of putting the house together.

Edward casually walked through the front door and amusedly watched me frantically running around.

"There's so much to do! I have to put away the groceries, clean the house, AND take a shower, I stink" I pouted.

Edward chuckled. I glared at him.

"Your not much help you know that?"

"Bella, why don't you go take a shower and I will take care of everything else, okay?"

I gave him a wary look.

"Trust me. By the time your done everything will be ready." I still wasn't sure but hey, he's perfect. I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed and headed in the directions of the stairs when I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Don't I get a kiss?" his silky breath whispered in my ear. I turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He pouted.

"You'll get another kiss after I take my shower and your done down here." I called over my shoulder as I dashed up the stairs. This time he didn't make an effort to grab or stop me.

I took a hot shower to try and relieve the stress I was feeling. My FAMILY! My aunt and cousins. This is a disaster. I absolutely never get along with Marla. I'm sure she'd get along very well with Lauren though. They could be sisters. They act pretty similar. If Marla isn't in the center of attention then she makes sure she is.

Marie is a completely different story. We were like best friends when we were growing up. I could be that we shared a lot in common and were either both bookworms or that we shared names. Our mothers were pregnant with Marie and I at the same time so they thought it would nice to give us similar names. So I'm Isabella Marie and she's Marie Isabella.

Weird I know.

My Aunt Rachael was similar to Renee but she's, how can I say this in a nice way… an airhead. That wasn't in a very nice way but there is no other word that I can think of that would work.

When I was done with my shower and dressed, I threw my wet hair into a ponytail not bothering to do anything with it. Alice would kill me if she were here.

When I walked downstairs I gasped. Everything was perfect. The whole house was dusted, vacuumed, and all around clean. Edward was sitting on the couch smirking.

"What took you so long? I was done 15 minutes ago." He opened his arms and I quickly ran into his embrace.

"You really are perfect." I mumbled into his chest. I felt the vibrations as he chuckled.

"Do I get that kiss now?" he asked like a little kid in a candy shop.

I smiled and lifted my head and captured his lips with mine. His hands went to rest on my waist as mine went to run through his hair. God I love his hair.

When we broke apart Edward had my favorite crooked smile on his face.

"You smell good." He stuck his nose in my hair and inhaled.

"Which way?"

"Both really," he said honestly, "but I prefer the smell of your strawberry shampoo." I laughed.

"So do you mind explaining to me who in your family is making a visit two weeks before the wedding?" I groaned in frustration.

"My mom is bringing my Aunt Rachael, and her daughters Marla and Marie. Marla is a year older than me and Marie is my age."

"Marie?" he questioned.

"Her middle name is Isabella." He seemed to get it but still had a puzzled expression.

"My mom and her sister are weird." I explained plainly.

He nodded finally understanding.

"So what now?" He asked as he started to play with a strand of my hair.

"Now? Now we wait." For the she-devil to arrive and make our lives living hell.

* * *

A/N: since I am unable to obtain a copy of breaking dawn yet I decided to update. I really wasn't going to at all. I don't know if I'm gonna continue with this story. It all depends on how many reviews I can get. So review if you want me to continue this story!


End file.
